


Control

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Aaron Burr needed someone else to take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

There were times when Aaron Burr needed someone else to be in control.

He stood on Alexander's doorstep and hesitated. Sure, they had worked on cases together before, and it was only natural to turn to each other to relieve the resulting tension then, but this was... this was different. This was him seeking out Alexander in particular, wanting to give all the stress and baggage he carried to someone else for once. He was the one thing in life he could control, but he couldn't, not anymore, not now.

Alexander opened the door, looking at him curiously. Aaron was trembling, and he knew that he must look like a mess. But then Alexander stepped aside and gestured for Aaron to enter.

"Thank you." Aaron's mouth was dry.

"What do you need?" Alexander said.

"I need- I need you to be in control. I don't care how." Alexander considered him for a moment.

"Do you have a safeword?"

"Weehawken."

"So you do have a sense of humor." Alexander's hands curled around Aaron's wrists, pressing him against the wall. "Is there anything I need to know before we begin?" Aaron shook his head. Alexander nodded and led Aaron down the cramped hallway to the bedroom. "Strip."

Aaron did as he was ordered, feeling the tension in his shoulders fall away with each piece of clothing. Alexander drew a rope and a strip of cloth from the dresser drawer, which he closed before Aaron could get a closer look.

"Come here and kneel." Aaron nodded, grateful for the steady hand that squeezed his shoulder when he obeyed. Alexander threw the rope over a hook on the ceiling that had probably once held a hanging plant. "Arms above your head." Once Alexander was done, Aaron flexed, testing the strength of the knot as Alexander tied the cloth across his eyes as a blindfold. "Now, how long do I have you?"

"As long as you want me." Alexander patted Aaron's ass approvingly before moving away. The next thing that Aaron felt was a lubed finger up his ass, then two, stretching him out, filling him. Aaron whined as they were taken away, but then something long, thin, and slightly curved was slowly inserted into him, coming to rest against his prostate.

"This is a vibrator with ten settings," Alexander said. "You will not come until I have put it onto the maximum setting." He paused, and Aaron felt a hand come to rest on the back of his neck. "Do you have any idea what I will do with you? I am going to leave you here like this for hours, completely hard, completely wanting, completely mine. I'm going to take you apart, Aaron. By the time I'm done, you won't be able to remember anything before me and this scene."

Aaron was hard. He didn't know how he would last through the next hours, but he had to try. He had to be what Alexander wanted.

"Number one" The vibrator began to tremble, and Aaron arched his back. Then Hamilton's hand was on his dick, stroking him, getting him harder and harder until... "I think we need a bit more. Number two."

It was amazing. Alexander wasn't touching him anymore, and Aaron ached from wanting to come. He head the door open and close. He was alone.

Aaron's hips bucked, but Alexander was smart. There was nothing but air for him to rut against. Aaron was sweating, his wrists burning from trying to release themselves from the ropes. It was a long time before, exhausted, he gave in and simply let the vibrator do its work. The moment that he heard the door open again, Aaron perked up, thrusting his hips forward.

"Are you already so undone?" Hamilton pinched his nipple, and Aaron whined. "But, no, I think you can get even harder. Number three." Aaron twisted, a babble of pleading torn from his throat.

"Please, please, I need- I need- Please, sir, please let me-" The slap could barely be called that, not enough to do more than sting.

"Do I have to gag you as well?" Aaron clenched his teeth, but small, desperate noises still worked their way out. Despite that, Alexander gave his dick one stroke, a reward. "Good. You are an animal now, and you are to act like it, or I can make it worse. Number four." Aaron threw his head back, clenching around the vibrator in a way that just made it worse. Alexander sucked at the side of his neck, twisting the tender skin beneath his teeth, and then he was gone again.

The next time Alexander came, it was only to turn the vibrator to number five. "Half-way there," he commented as he raked his nails along the inside of Aaron's thighs. "You've been so good." Every muscle in Aaron's body ached from the tension, but the stimulation was too much. He wouldn't have had it taken away if it had been offered.

"Number six." Aaron just whined, too exhausted to do much else. "Are you bored already? Eight and nine." That got a reaction. Burr screamed, back arching, wrists twisting and fingers scrabbling. He couldn't tell if his face was wet with sweat or tears. Alexander's approving hand on his dick, twisting slightly, just made it worse. Aaron couldn't do it anymore. He had to come. He had to-

Hamilton was gone, or at the very least the was no sign of him in the room. Aaron tried, but he couldn't bring himself to satisfaction, not even with enough precome to drip from his tip onto his legs. He was helpless, slave to the singular need to come yet unable to do so, completely at Alexander's mercy.

The moment that Alexander returned, Aaron began to beg. "Please, sir, please let me come, please, I don't care what you do to me, I don't-"

"What did I tell you about using words?" Alexander's tone was light, teasing. "I will have to punish you before you can come." Aaron didn't know how Hamilton could make it any more maddening than it already was until he heard the sound of a zipper.

Aaron's mouth opened, lax and obedient, and Alexander fucked his mouth. There really was no other way to describe it. Alexander drove into him, down his throat, and Aaron gagged and sputtered but took it gladly.

"Number ten." Aaron moaned around Hamilton's cock, ass aching from the pounding the vibrator was giving his prostate. He could barely even feel the arousal anymore, he just knew that it was unbearable. He would either come or be torn apart from wanting it.

Alexander pulled out of his mouth, and then he went behind him. He seized the end of the vibrator, keeping it in place, and then he began to slowly enter in. Aaron stretched so wide it was almost painful, but his ass was loose and open from hours of stimulation and he let Alexander in easily. Alexander's cock pressed the vibrator against his prostate, and Aaron jerked backwards, desperate for more, desperate to come. Alexander began to thrust, a maddeningly slow pace that wasn't enough. It wasn't until Alexander spilled into him, pulling out both his cock and the vibrator, that a hand wrapped around Aaron's dick.

It took only two strokes for him to come, crying and screaming with relief and ecstasy. When he was done, he slumped in the suddenly painful ropes, unable to keep himself upright any longer. It was only then that Alexander removed the blindfold and kissed him.


End file.
